


Two For Flinching

by araneae_cobalti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araneae_cobalti/pseuds/araneae_cobalti
Summary: sorry if this Sucks! i only ever write at like 3am when my minds moving too fast for me to sleep and i dont have anyone to beta my shit so Have Fun With This





	Two For Flinching

In a few words, Dave everything that you are not. He’s red where you’re blue, pale where you're dark, warm where you're cold, good where you're--

“Vriska.” He's cooler than cool, standing there, slouched back with his hands in his pockets. You turn back to face him, stopped in your tracks, unable to contain your curiosity about what's so important for him to impart that he'd delay your exit. You can feel your eyelid twitch.

In one smooth motion, he pulls his hands out of his pockets, holding them out in what is an undeniably passive gesture.

“Punch me.”

You're almost too taken aback to respond for a second, but before you can stop yourself, your thoughts spill out of your mouth unbidden.

“What the fuck?”

Eloquent.

His face is as passive as ever, and all he offers a barely-there shrug before he answers.

“It's pretty obvious you've got some sort of beef with me that I’m not keen to or sure I even wanna be, so I figured I'd let you have a free shot so you can get over it and chill the fuck out for once.”

You're pretty sure he isn't expecting you to take him up on it.

You do.

Of course, you don't hold back, and you're both pretty sure his nose is broken, but it was gratifying in ways you weren't expecting, all things considered.

Your pusher only aches the littlest bit while he clutches his face and swears under his breath while he waits out the bleeding.

It aches a little more when he compliments your arm.

Terezi is less than impressed, and she makes it _very_ clear, pointing fingers at you in that around-the-bush way she's got, but after the seventh time she implies you tricked him into it, Dave snaps. Well, as close as it gets for him anyway.  
  
His voice is only a hair colder than usual, but it’s so painfully apparent to you that it steals your breath away.

_“What exactly about me screams impressionable to you?”_

You forget about the dirty look Terezi gave you long before you forget the way that makes you feel. Every time you think about it for the rest of the day, the fluttering in your chest returns full force.

You're pretty sure you're absolutely fucking screwed.


End file.
